Sylar
Known as the White Demon among the cities, Sylar is a terror in his own rights. A protagonist of Control Sequence Sylar deems to be with no one aside himself, and despises governmental control in every sense of the word. His debut was in Episode 10. Sylar seeks answers about himself from anyone he feels might know something. He absolutely can't stand Liberation Sector Zero for unknown reasons, having the desire and drive to destroy them utterly. As such he's considered his primary foe to their sectors. Sylar sports the power to manipulate and convert Seithr into raw dark power, alot like Nex in the form of a "white darkness" that he utilizes as "Lightning". He holds a weapon called Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon. Character Info Most of Sylar's past is kept in the dark to the audience, and is also partially to him as well, having complete understanding of a few things, while being left in the dark on several. Sylar has full and complete understanding of why he desipises LSZ, however for his own reasons he keeps it to himself, its unknown if it has to do with what he knows or if its something He mentions two he cares for to be two people named Seig his adoptive father and his adopted sister Utaita. He does know quite a bit however which contributes to his decisions to face off against the governmental systems. Sylar lacks is ability to hold himself back during fights, while Nex will often hold back in most cases, Sylar wont even try to do so against most, hinting that he has a great amount of buried anger and rage that becomes apparent in combat and makes him a very deadly adversary. From what cause is unknown. However Sylar outside of combat tends to be completely different in most cases. Its noticed by several characters in the story, however Sylar doesn't seem responsive when the subject is brought up. Sylar doesn't care for Liberation Sector Zero in the slightest word, and prefers to be completely dissociated with them or their affairs. He has a firm understanding of his hatred for them, but keeps it to himself. Its unknown if it has to do with him knowing something most dont, or if its related to him on a personal level. He will go out of his way to get in their affairs normally, however as of Season 1, Sylar appears to be more interested in another matter as the city is attacked repeatedly. Sylar is willing to let others go on a lesser degree then Nex, and he is quite unforgiving to those who seem to step in his path, as seen in his encounter with Anna of LSZ. Sylar sporting a much darker side as he was willing to go through with killing her. Even so, he seems to be able to sympathize with others who fight for a reason similar to his, having let Mujihi who is connected to an orginization he despises, walk freely. Back Story Sylar is a man hailing from a area that is currently unknown. He was told he has no real parents, retaining his appearance and power as he has now, Sylar was raised on the premises of believing in freedom by those who were his adoptive family, most of how his life was at the time isn't known right now, as is anything prior to it. Despite his good upbringing, he was always extremely defiant, and hated the way the rest of the world was. Apparently in his city, he wasn't allowed to leave for his own safety. A younger Sylar growing tired of sitting and waiting for something that seemed like it would never happen, he made the choice to leave the safety of his city one day. Being told that he wouldn't be able to come back for a long time if he left, Sylar went through with it anyway. His retort being that he wanted to see the entire world enjoy freedom from the governments, he also desired answers for why he had the ability to manipulate seithr into raw dark power, and the only way to do that would be to fight. His caretakers saw him off despite the fact most of the city disagreed with the choice to allow Sylar to leave, and Sylar has yet to look back since , determined to bring change in his own way. Sylar came to despise LSZ soon after, keeping reasons and events to himself despite discovering what many likely didn't know. He chose to fight them in areas most wouldn't expect, ones deemed to dangerous for mankind the man made ease of absorbing the seithr to utilize only his powers against his foes making his name known as the "White Demon" before he had Apollexon in his possession. At some point after he obtained Apollexon, and had been known as the White Demon, he met Nex and become something of an ally with him, respecting of his fight with the NOS. Plot info Control Sequence Prologue Sylar isn't seen fully until later into the first season, however he is mentioned by several as the "White Demon" who is deemed the enemy of Liberation Sector Zero. His motives unknown in the current war, Sylar like Nex is known to be a general enemy of the government but its unknown if they have any connection aside that. Sylar believes that the government is overlooking certain attacks on the city and while he doesn't claim to have interest in that, he doesn't care for "outside forces" interfering in what he does. Along with that, he believes the government holds answers to his own questions. The conflicting fight with the NOS and LSZ's and even the attacks on the city eventually allows Sylar to meet Nex and others in person as he moves to his own battle and makes himself known. Control Sequence Story line Sylar made his debut appearance in the tenth episode of Control Sequence: Clash, Thunder and Demons Interrupting a battle between Nex, Valetha and the members of Red Thunder, Sylar's appearance seemed to shoo off Valetha surprisingly. Taking a moment to introduce himself, it seemed like he and Nex were on good terms with each other, though Myri seemed to have different thoughts about the White Demon. Sylar mentions himself to despise LSZ to the others, but because the two members of Red Thunder weren't there by choice, rather obligation, he lets them off for the time being. However interestingly to Nex and company, he isn't actually fighting LSZ right now, instead after the one causing the attacks in the city. Leading to taking the group towards the sight of the recent attack on the governmental building owned by the NOS connected to the Ministry, Sylar takes a moment to explain how he had an idea of who was behind it. The others which stumble upon a corpse of a strange being infested by seithr and rather inhumane looking as Nex exclaimed. As the scene cuts to a memory, Sylar explains off screen to say that before he came to Kagusutchi, the man he believed did this was the same who interrupted his attack on LSZ. This man attacking the same base he came to, and making a gruesome statement in the process that "He" would awaken. Afterward Sylar came to question him, and for awhile they fought, this strange man telling Sylar that he was fighting the wrong person. As it goes back to the scene with the others in the ruined building, Sylar remarks it was this reason he came to Kagusutchi, to follow him after the man said this city was his next destination as well as to question him. Sylar then leaves the group on his own accord after Nex left the building prior to observing that strange corpse one last time. Personality Sylar is one who shows when he pleases and moves towards his own goals. He isn't exactly one who cares about others, but he has more morality then Nex, feeling it proper to act due to the way he was raised by his adoptive parents. He is completely and obstinately recalcitrant, and refuses to back down from anyone regardless of who they are. In line with that, Sylar hates control in every sense of the word and any and all forms of it. He abhors the governments with a passion, but none more so then Liberation Sector Zero which he wont rest till its completely destroyed. He's disrespectful to pretty much everyone, friend or foe--living and breathing the idea that to be respected in the world of today you have to earn it. Until he respects a person, he is unconcerned with them as a person and uncaring of their problems, treating them however he sees fit. Those who manage to earn his respect he treats differently and will actually display a degree of attention towards their actions, possibly even aiding them, one such person being Nex. Sylar sports an aggressive side he will only show in battle, and more often then not he is completely composed outside of it (save for encounters with LSZ's members). In battle however, Sylar shows no restraint both verbally and physically to any who decide to face him. Depending on the person he'll either fight in good sport or he'll be a "demon" in every sense of the word, brutal and unforgiving. This violent side of him is easier to trigger then Nex, Sylar fight happy sort he is, having killed several in power associated with LSZ, and any who decide to insert themselves between him and his goals. He tends to be headstrong, and doesn't see anything as something he can't accomplish. Often such attitude will get him into situations unfavorable to most, but his dark borne power is enough to back his surely demeanor. He reserves a cold persona to very few, but he has been known to be cruel or uncaring to certain individuals. Despite all of this, Sylar sports more trust in humanity then Nex seems to, willing to let people in and give things a chance. Even mentioning to Mujihi that he wouldn't be completely opposed to working with others who wanted to change things, but only if they weren't involved with the governments. Appearance Often seen with a rather surly grin, Sylar is depicted as a tall and average built man with a decent sized body. His eyes are pitch black with irises of a snow white giving credence to his name the White Demon. His hair is spiked forward and to the side while his bangs hang down, its tone a darker then black and a streak of blue to the side. Around his neck he wears a ring and chain necklace that has a cross on it, ironic considering he is referred to as a demon by people. He wears a black shirt that covers his mid torso down, while exposing part of his frontal body. However he wears a large jacket of a deep midnight blue around himself which runs down to just above his feet in length, opening up at the back in three ways over but can remain closed around down to his ankles. He keeps the sides folded over to expose a small portion of his front body. The jacket sports various otherworldly armor attached to the shoulders and his sleeves like platting running up and overlapping each other. Finally a singular belt twists around his waist. He wears black pants though its usually covered by the jacket, and his shoes are black with a blue steel plating. Sylar also has a seven pronged crown sitting around his chest that sits in the middle of his body and wraps around. A smaller version is around his head with a v shaped front that sits on his forehead. Sylar when manifesting seithr has made his entire arms change with claws of energy in the white auras and black lightning of seithr. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Sylar bolsters power beyond normality, mirroring Nex in some sense however his style is far more brutal and unrestrained. His theme is a pale white and destructive lightning based energy in which he channels through both himself and his weapon. He creates constructs and manifestations with it as well as using it as a general stream of energy. Getting him into a fight causes him to become lost in it and refuse to stop. Sylar's combat is based on a ability to manipulate Seithr around him and absorb it for his attacks. His drive is called Dark Eater. The more Seithr he absorbs, the more variety, stronger, and faster attacks he has access to. He forms it into electric fields and rings around him as well as stronger forms of the lightning like darkness he controls. Continious attacks force him to generate more so as long as has continued pressure, Sylar can count on having enough seithr to finish his moves and do as he pleases. Its when he stops that he looses ground, so Sylar in general tries to keep aggression going. Overdrive will max out his seithr, and he'll have a continued access to his most deadly attacks and full access to Apollexon's form. Dirus Fulgar: Apollexon "Fell Lightning: Apollexon" Said to be a shard of a great dark potential, Sylar keeps how he'd obtained it to himself, and highly treasures this demonic lance. Its a spot of interest to many because of its immense power it radiates, and is part of the reason LSZ seeks to stop him so greatly. However, only Sylar can use it for some reason and the weapon wont leave him, in anyone else's hand it consumes their soul. Feeding off of pain, in combat the lance makes his mind totally consumed with the fight and heightens his senses and killer's instincts to where he'll only care about bringing undiscriminating harm to his enemy. Its in fact the only form of restraint Sylar has, as he'll often choose not to use the weapon unless he first sees his enemy is worth his attention in the same fashion Nex wont utilize his Azure right away. The lance becomes "excited" whenever it faces strong opposition. Appearance: A weapon both solid and of energy. When not in use it appears as a long and thin black rod which is lined with intricate silver designs, the end or pommel of the rod being a spade shape with a white translucent gem inside the middle. There are attachment stubs on the pommel and at the tip of the rod where the head of the spear would normally be, folding up instead leading into a strange longer portion of the weapon afterwards which houses a singular white small orb. When Sylar activates the weapon for combat, the body of the rod gains a white energy coursing through it, this energy forms into spikes on the ends of the "stubs". It also radiates off of the rod's body making a protective outline around it of pure dark seithr based lightning. The stubs unfold like wings. At the top of the weapon, it opens up to begin generating energy separating its very form. The tip of the weapon becomes evident as the white energy creates intricate and unique twin blades of energy leaving a small gap between the blades where his dark pale white lightning courses through being generated by the white orb. Themes *'Dark Recalcitrance' - Sylar's Theme (Season 1) *'Righteous Hell' - Unlimited Theme Trivia *His weapon name "Apolloexon" is a take on a demonic entities name in the same likes of Valetha, Zaezel and other's weapons of this "style". *The fact he loves to collect round shiny objects is a joke directed on the creator, seeing they seem to be distracted easily. Sylar, is the same in joke aspect, as he is easily distracted when lax. *The choice of "Dark Lightning" for Sylar was based on his theme of "recalcitrance" towards the governmental society. Lightning being an unrestrained and free force of destruction, which he considers himself to be. This alongside Nex's rebellious attitude made sense for the two being allies. **He was however planned originally as something of Valetha Deumos's role despising everything human and a far more openly aggressive sort but this changed over time, and resulted to his aggression only being towards LSZ or certain individuals. Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Male Character Category:Control Sequence Character